


Edge

by dramaticinsanity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anti-Hero Harry, Harrison Wells as non-meta Johnny Quick, Light Smut, M/M, Season 2 AU, Vaguely enemies to lovers, Vibe's Only Archrival, some violence, villain!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: Cisco had fallen for someone who was nothing like Central City's regular heroes. He was not kind, nor was he evil, what could he be? Perhaps a man whose edges would cut the devil.Based loosely on: https://aquaexplicit.tumblr.com/post/170072565124/you-guys-are-killing-me-with-the-villainharry-vs





	Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a simple, short songfic, but it got out of control. I was thinking of this while listening to Devil’s Backbone by Civil Wars. This isn't nearly the full exploration that the concept deserves, but it's all I've got.

**«** _What have I done?_

_I’ve fallen in love with a man on the run_ **»**

 

They called him Johnny Quick. Not because he could outrun The Flash, but because he was able to outsmart him, time and time again. He was actually known as The Hood at first. Which, so original? Sorry guys, Star City already used that one! Cisco noted this was mediocre and scoured his brain to come up with a better one.

 

One fateful day, a major hack happened involving Mercury Labs. Cisco went on the warpath. That lead to Quick hacking S.T.A.R. labs and all but sending Cisco a love note. He was required to meet him at some fancy restaurant. He was presented with dinner and wine. Quick unexpectedly had the grace to show up in person, albeit in sunglasses and a baseball cap (what the hell?) and nice attire. He cleaned up good.

 

Cisco would bet he was painfully handsome underneath. He wanted to believe there was something behind his villainy, behind his walls. He wanted to know the man. He wanted to know the kind of man who crossed to a strange Earth to save his daughter. Quick never hurt true innocents, or children, not even animals. It didn’t absolve him, but there was more to him than meets the eye. Cisco was intrigued despite himself, and that was how he would get in trouble.

 

“Took you long enough,” he drawled. Cisco flipped his hair and sunk into the seat. He poured himself a helping of wine.

 

“Not quick enough for you?”

 

“Oh Vibe, you’re quick. Quick to judge me, to retort, and to still take the high horse. You’re quick to almost get yourself killed a million times.” He reached across the table. Cisco felt the mood change to serious. It was sudden, and too much to take. He ruined it with his next words.

 

“Not quick on your feet though. Honestly, what idiot wouldn’t have seen that falling --”

 

“You’re quick as a dick. Why _are you_ such a dick?”

 

Between that little comment and Quick uttering “Here’s Johnny” far too many times to be healthy, he earned himself a new name. It took a while to convince the press. He eventually went to Iris, and it was settled.

 

Before all that, they dined. They joked with each other. They became entirely too comfortable to be considered enemies. Frenemies? Enemies with benefits? A small part of Cisco, that he tried to trample, wanted that. Then Quick up and disappeared. He didn’t pay. Cisco had to wash dishes for a goddamn week. Barry captured a meta with most of his ribs broken from being kicked to shit by Quick. He went willingly. He screamed that he’d rather face the devil himself, then go up against Quick. Cisco would empathize, except he often imagined himself on his knees before the rogue.

 

It was after that he stopped wearing that atrocious, smelly hoodie. Did he ever do laundry? Did the man even bathe? Did he eat? He was in constant motion. Cisco wasn’t even entirely sure what his purpose was, as he seemed to be in the middle of every crime going down. The police couldn’t differentiate him from the other bad guys, and Barry wasn’t too sure either. Did shooting the bad guys without ceremony but taking the money -- only to ‘anonymously’ donate it -- count as a good deed?

 

He traded the hoodie for a form fitting leather whatever. It was all black, like Quick’s soul, with jagged red details. The suit had to resemble Cisco’s, for aesthetic. His boots had little red lighting bolts on the side because why not. He may not be a speedster, but he certainly earned the markings of one. Cisco may have been bribed to make it. With lots of candy and bubblegum from Earth Two that went extinct here. No one needed to know. Hopefully Quick wouldn’t snitch on him.  It also had a matching mask, of course, dark red, curved and oval-shaped over the eyes. Masks people, masks! Quick added his own touch too, a pair of golden gloves and a (rather ridiculous) gold helmet with red accents.

 

Cisco had a fit of laughter when he first saw it. Cisco assumed Quick was going for stealthy. Instead, he stuck out like a sore thumb. Quick didn’t appreciate the amusement at his expense. He was extra grouchy. Cisco followed him the next day, as a “civilian” and took pictures he could post on facebook. Quick hacked him, photoshopped his profile picture to make it seem like he married a goat, and he sent a friend request to every rogue with an account. There was a surprising number of them, as it turned out.

 

Only two of them accepted. One was Lisa Snart, but her account was then deleted, probably by her protective brother. Before Cisco managed to lock him out, Quick had beat Barry, Caitlin, and Iris on Words With Friends. Somehow Rathaway beat him, ending his reign of terror. Cisco didn’t immediately delete him from friends due to that. Then he had to ask where he and his goat-spouse went on their honeymoon. It was uncalled for, goats were cute, but he had standards.

 

In retaliation, he convinced a restaurant chain (called the Quicksters, conveniently) that Johnny Quick was the perfect mascot. Cue teenagers desperate for cash running around in Quick costumes. It was pure gold. He used his powers to travel, to take as many selfies with them as possible. One of the chains in Star City even added a sidekick -- whose design he used to photoshop Rathaway. He was then and forever, Quick Jr. He re-friended Rathaway just to ignore his outraged messages.

 

To his delight, Quick got behind it. Next time he crossed paths with Rathaway, he made the offer. Rathaway huffed with indignation and turned him down flat.

 

“I’m too good for you anyway, glorified fairytale villain. Vibe would make a better partner!”

 

Rathaway flipped him off, looking over his shoulder. He promptly tripped on the sidewalk curb. He scurried, cursing loudly. He was followed by the scandalized expressions of an elderly woman and a mother with a young child. Quick gave him a slow clap, grinning ear to ear in Cisco’s direction.

 

Cisco really laughed. He collapsed on the ground. He forgot he was in the middle of the road. He had to scramble out of the path of an oncoming bus. He leapt to the sidewalk, stumbling, crying out when he hit his elbow the wrong way. He laid on someone’s lawn, contemplating his life decisions. The fluffy clouds were soon blocked by his nemesis’s frown.

 

“You are too flippant with your safety, Vibe. If you die, who will entertain me?”

 

Quick helped Cisco to his feet and smoothed his tangled curls. Cisco irritatedly knocked away his fingers, before the bastard started braiding his hair. He more or less felt Cisco up, under the guise of “did you break anything?” Quick had to check he hadn’t hurt himself. Cisco tried to sneak in a pair of handcuffs. He kicked Cisco’s ass, as per usual.

 

If Cisco was holding back, who’s to tell? The guy wasn’t a meta, and a stray blast catching him the wrong way could end it. It’s not like he killed people. Cisco could lock him up anytime he wanted to -- but therein lay the question. What did Cisco want?

 

**«** _Oh lord, oh lord, what do I do?_

_I’ve fallen for someone who’s nothing like you_

_He’s raised on the edge of the devil’s backbone_

_Oh I just wanna take him home_ **»**

 

Quick had just showed up one day on this Earth.  He tricked Team Flash into helping him rescue his daughter, Jesse. They uncovered the truth of fake Jay Garrick and Zoom. He stole Cisco’s heart, when he wasn’t looking. To be fair, he thought he had no heart left to give. Wells/Thawne had wormed in the cracks and broken it apart.

 

For some reason, he remained on Earth One. Cisco was left to deal with him. Barry had more _serious_ villains with whom he had to contend. Johnny Quick was just a trip and a half.

 

Cisco crashed through the alley. He tripped over a garbage can. He was such an agile hero. A brick wall stood in front of him. He threw up his hands. He cupped them around his mouth and shouted for Quick. The villain whistled playfully back at him.

 

“Haven’t you had enough yet, _Vibe?_ ”

 

“I’ll stop you.” Cisco grappled for the edge of the fire escape.

 

It was too far. Damn Quick for being so tall! He’d hurt himself if he tried vibing up there. Or Quick would shoot him in the face with his big damn gun. Cisco wouldn’t mind Quick shooting into him though. If it was in a pleasurable way. Shit, he had to stop thinking about what Quick could do with his _other_ \--

 

Cisco growled, pacing back and forth under Quick. His rival was contemplating his escape route. He would likely succeed, slipping away to taunt him another day. He backed up and pointed toward Quick’s obscured, but identifiably smug visage.

 

“Damn you for being so tall!”

 

“It’s a god-given gift.” Quick responded. “Like your energy. Your partners must be _satisfied_ by your relentless dedication.”

 

On the outside, it sounded like he spoke of Cisco’s teammates. But Cisco knew he was speaking of his prowess in bed. Cisco shot a vibe blast in his direction. He easily dodged and laughed. It was a low chuckle that went right to Cisco’s gut. He fought back a shiver and crossed his arms.

 

“So you’re tall. That doesn’t always mean proportional.”

 

“I assure you I’m well rounded in all areas.”

 

Damn him. He always had the last word. Quick climbed to the roof. He hopped across. Cisco pursued him halfway through town. Eventually he grew hungry and stopped for BBB. He let Barry know, in quiet disgrace, that Quick had escaped him once again. He didn’t have a response prepared when Barry asked when their (he and Quick’s) next date was planned. He just blew a raspberry at the comms.

 

Quick casually piped in, “I'm a fan of leaf peeping.”

 

Cisco scratched his ear. “That sounds nice… I mean, shut it Quick!”

 

“I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart!”

 

“I’m not your sweetheart, asshole.”

 

“I’m not your asshole, big boy.”

 

Cisco spluttered his Fanta and stared in horror. The cashier was alarmed and pointed at herself, wondering why Cisco was looking in her direction with that expression. Cisco waved his hand, to indicate it was not so and pointed at his ear. Then he whispered, “What?!”

 

“You guys are too much, I’m eating popcorn right now,” Barry informed them.

 

“I’ve been in your phone. I saw that pic you sent Lisa a while back.”

 

“That’s not - that’s not fair! I had a little too much to drink… when did you fucking hack my phone… what is wrong with you...”

 

Barry was giggling in the background. Quick chuckled alongside him. Cisco resisted the desire to crush the expensive device. He could barely afford his lunch.

 

“You missed your calling in photography. The lighting was excellent.”

 

Cisco groaned. The cashier looked very concerned. He’d better stop before she called someone. Thankfully, the irksome duo on the other end crackled into silence. For the moment, he munched on his much deserved burger. That was when -- out of the corner of his eye, he swore he saw Eobard Thawne. But how would Thawne be picking up lunch? He flew outside to look. No one was there. It was the tenth sighting he’s had in a month. Was he losing his mind? He should talk to someone. That overwritten timeline, where he died, must have scrambled his brains.

 

He returned to his apartment. It took him a lot of seconds -- too many -- to notice the bleeding man laying on his couch. Thawne?! His heart leapt into his throat, and he froze. Cisco fumbled with his phone. He had to alert Barry. But wait, why would he look like Wells again? He couldn’t come up with a reason.

 

“Dr. Wells? Thawne?” Cisco croaked. “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“Attempting not to die. I had a run in gone south with Captain Cold.” Quick/Thawne/Whoever the Fuck paused and squinted at him. “Who is Thawne? How do you know I’m Dr. Wells? I thought I was careful. You on the other hand…”

 

Absently, he tossed him the rag he used for dusting. It wouldn’t do to have him staining the furniture and carpet. His hand not holding the rag dropped to the side. It was crimson.

 

“Yes, yes, we’ve been over this. Bad at hiding my secret identity, dumb for a genius, blah blah.”

 

“I know who you really are Vibe. Or should I say, _Francisco Ramon,”_ the doppelganger repeated what he said that day, his voice practically a purr.

 

Cisco rolled his eyes. Even wounded he was insufferable. Cisco grabbed him a glass of water and aspirin, despite his attitude. Harry nodded his thanks and emptied it in a few gulps. He looked up at Cisco from under his eyelashes.

 

“So who are you if you’re not Thawne? The speedster who killed Bar- The Flash’s mom and stuck his hand in my chest to murder me too. In a timeline that Barry erased.”

 

The doppelganger blinked slowly at him. Then he cracked a smile.

 

“Really he did that? Ouch. I’m Harrison Wells, from the other Earth. Where Zoom was from.”

 

“Wait. Hold on. You’re not telling me you’re Johnny Quick?”

 

Harrison Wells sighed. “That ridiculous name. Yep.”

 

“You love it,” Cisco shot back.

 

Then he pressed a hand to his forehead. “I can’t do this.”

 

Wells (No. Nope. _Harry?_ Harry.) gestured at his stomach. His other hand was clenched around the piece of cloth, knuckles paled. The previously white material was soaked with blood. Cisco screwed his eyes shut. He might have gagged a little.

 

“If you could hurry up? I’m bleeding out.”

 

Cisco dug out medical supplies for Harry. Stitching people up was Caitlin’s forte, but he’d been learning. It was necessary sometimes, to discreetly vibe home and fix himself. His rivalry with Quick was frankly embarrassing. Everyone laughed at him and told him to stop flirting with the enemy. Well the second part was Caitlin, and she was actually serious. The whole thing with Jay/Hunter/Zoom messed her up. He couldn’t blame her.

 

He was surprised that Harry wrestled for the supplies. He knew how to take care of himself. Cisco was grateful. He couldn’t even observe. There was so much blood. He searched for a DVD to watch for distraction.

 

Once Harry was cleaned up, Cisco had to ask. “What’s your beef with Cold? Aside from the usual, but he’s outside of your usual targets. And your league, to be honest.”

 

Quick -- Harry was talented, clever, and strong. But he wasn't invincible. He stayed away from the worst metahumans and otherwise enhanced criminals, except to provide backup. Or he dealt with them after Barry had weakened them. Cold in particular was dangerous for anyone totally alone. Case in point was Harry’s injury. Snart hadn't even bothered to use his cold gun. That or Harry had managed to separate it from him, but Snart was a criminal long prior to fancy equipment.

 

“I’d usually leave Cold to Flash. But he --” Harry’s facial expression struggled to settle. Cisco licked his lips and waited.

 

“He was going after your brother. I told him in no uncertain terms, to stay away. You’re _mine_ , Ramon.” Again? What did Cold want with him this time? Barry believed Snart could change. Cisco didn't used to share his optimism. If Snart could turn over a new leaf, anything was possible.

 

Cisco flushed at the last words. He coughed and nodded. He near fell from the couch trying to rush to the bathroom. He had some issues to take care of in there. He pushed his pants and underwear to the floor, his dick already beginning to leak. He wrapped his hand around the traitor. He sank his teeth into his hand, to prevent any noises. Harry no doubt knew what he was doing, Cisco didn’t need him to hear it too. He worked himself off without delay. Marks were imprinted on his knuckle from biting so hard to stop the sound of his orgasm. Harry grinned at him when he returned, and Cisco didn’t like it one bit.

 

“I hope you were thinking of me.”

 

“I was only thinking of a way to quietly drown you and get away with it.” Cisco looked at his nails, playing casual.

 

“We both know you’d miss me too much.” Harry broke off to laugh. “No one else is signing up to be your arch nemesis.”

 

“‘Cause you keep shooting them.” Cisco couldn’t help his goofy grin.

 

To which Harry replied with a shrug, “Guilty as charged.”

 

**«** _There wasn’t a right or a wrong he could choose_

_He did what he had to do_ **»**

 

Cisco and Harry sat on opposite sides of the couch. Alien played on the television. He snuck little glances now and then. He’d been interrogating Harry on what Earth Two was like… Harry scoffed and claimed that it was Earth One to him. It was all so interesting, the differences. Harry had even been in a war that didn’t exist here. That explained his combat skills and gun skills.  He had medical training to an extent too. Not for the first time, he wished Harry could be on their side. He was parallel, fighting for the same goals but with different means. Could Barry and Caitlin be convinced to overlook his darker tendencies? He doubted it.

 

It also made Cisco horny. He had a tiny kink. Very small. OK huge, it was a huge kink for capable, badass people who looked like Harry and had smarts like Harry.

 

He also liked when Harry complimented him during their battles. It made him warm and fuzzy. It was accompanied by annoyingly accurate tips, but he took it where he could get it. They had a give and take. He had secretly worked on his pulse gun, Harry had tinkered with his vibe glasses. He knew it was wrong, but he pushed away the guilt chewing at him. He reminded himself over and over that Harry wasn’t doing any real harm. Cisco wasn’t assisting his crimes, just prolonging his lifespan. And letting him run free.

 

He was definitely aiding and abetting. Barry would probably give him that sad puppy look. He wondered if Harry got as much out of this weird weirdness between them. Cisco felt lighter when Harry quipped with him, finished his movie quotes, stopped and stared and made Cisco feel like the only one that mattered.

 

He was losing sight of the line between them. It grew thinner all the time. He would never be on board with Harry’s lawless brand of justice. He punished their behavior and asked questions later. Cisco hoped his parenting had been different. Jesse seemed undamaged though, and worried about her father. It was no wonder. His unseen scars ran deep. But he was gaining some respect for Harry. Some of what he did helped Barry, occasionally saved his life. The streets were safer. He let Vibe talk him out of his darker ideas and actions.

 

Maybe he was just in lo- lust with Harry because he was who he was. It ached. He didn’t want to think about Harry ditching the ‘inferior Earth’. But it played in his head like a broken record. His curiosity won out over tact.

 

“Why don’t you go back?”

 

“And let you have a good night’s rest? I think not.”

 

Cisco groaned. “Harry. Just tell me.”

 

“There’s nothing there for me.” Harry’s expression broke. His mouth turned down, and he avoided eye contact. “Zoom ruined me, my daughter wanted space, I have no friends --”

 

“You have no friends?! Oh my god that’s so sad,” Cisco interrupted.

 

The tone of his voice was akin to someone playing a small violin with an exaggerated mournful tone. It had the desired effect, as Harry scowled at him. Cisco scooted closer. He touched Harry’s arm, and instantly a vibe washed over him. He bit his lip when it ended. He had seen him happy, with his wife and daughter. He had the feeling his wife was long gone.

 

He slid his hand down his arm. He grasped Harry’s hand. His mind wanders for a moment, and he can’t believe he never thought to vibe Harry’s identity. Maybe he liked the mystery too much. Plus that aspect of his power was still unpredictable and spotty, at best. He would’ve had to get a hold of something of Harry’s. He probably would’ve been suspicious of Cisco the second the thought crossed his mind. It’s a positive, that Cisco hadn’t tried. He might have thought he was seeing Reverse-Flash. He couldn’t guess what he or anyone else would have done. 

 

Harry was staring into his eyes. Something thrummed under his skin. It escaped his notice until that moment, but Harry felt different than Thawne. Cisco inhaled sharply, soaking in the feeling, a sense of calm filling him. Their faces were so close. He could just lean in and --

 

“Why do you have to be bad? You stopped Zoom, that was good.”

 

“I’m tired of answering to black vs white. I may not do things the way you’d like, but I prefer to think I’m making a difference. My soul is minor payment.”

 

Cisco laid his head on Harry’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He didn’t have anything to say to that. He couldn’t tell if Harry had made up his mind on the matter. In time, he would discover the person who lurked under that tough outer shell. First, he had to coax him to show his belly. Harry didn’t trust him yet. But he would. He would.

 

Harry was gone in the morning. Cisco ran into him in the afternoon. He was arguing with Captain Cold. He alerted Barry to the situation. But he wasn’t fast enough to stop what happened next. Cold snarled and abandoned his usual finesse.

 

Whatever Harry said to him must have really pissed him off. Cold was set to pounce on him. Cisco reacted, and he pushed Harry out of the way. He didn’t know what he was thinking. The next moment he was on the ground, dazed. Pretty certain his skull had been split open. He saw the familiar flashes of Barry’s lightning, and Cold was taken down. Harry was over him, yelling, nudging him.

 

He managed to stay conscience long enough to open a portal home. He was awakened by Harry’s fingers combing his hair. Anything, the man would do anything to touch his hair. But it was so soothing. He kept his eyes closed.

 

“What happened?” Cisco winced, he shouldn’t have spoken. His head was pounding.

 

“Cold slammed you on the sidewalk. Gave you a nasty cut at the back of your head -- It was a nightmare to stitch up with all that hair of yours.”

 

Cisco ignored his last comment. Simply, he said, “Thanks.”

 

“Your wrist is sprained too.” He held Cisco’s hand tenderly. His thumb caressed his skin.

 

Cisco started to drift off. Harry’s lap was comfortable, and his touch was nice. Cisco still hadn’t opened his eyes. What was the point of staying awake? He might’ve suffered a concussion. Because he could almost swear Harry said, “Don’t scare me like that again. I can’t lose you too.”

 

**«** _Give me the burden, give me the blame_

_I’ll shoulder the load, I’ll swallow the shame_ **»**

 

Cisco gasped, clawing at the wall. It was the alley he first knew. The alley where he’d known he was never going back. He had well and truly fallen in love with Johnny Quick. He was in love with the man he now called Harry, at least in private.

 

His back was against the wall, Harry’s mouth on his cock. He bobbed his head and gripped Cisco’s thighs. Cisco groaned, and Harry echoed with a sound that set Cisco’s nerves alight. He shook and shook and came into his mouth.

 

Harry still wore his mask. His helmet and gloves had been dumped haphazardly at the alley entrance. Often, Harry had lobbed them at his head. Yet he treated the costume and gear that Cisco made him with the greatest of care.

 

No one knew about the truth of their relationship. That he had another rendezvous like this one last week. And the week before that. He was wrung out and hung to dry. He wasn’t sure he could tell Barry if his life depended on it. How does he tell this to his closest friends? That he’s seeing Wells’s doppelganger in a physical capacity? That he might be more invested in it than Harry is, because the rogue named Quick didn’t fall in love with heroes.

 

He tugged Harry’s impressive dick from his pants. He spit on his hand and applied the pressure. Base to tip he pulled, accompanied by a chorus of Harry’s keens and groans. Harry spilled in his hand and clutched his shoulder. His eyes were such a bright blue, as his pupils shrunk to normal size. Harry leaned forward and gave him a soft peck on the mouth. He was so soft. Between everything, the brutal fighting, the disobeying laws, the harsh teeth and hard suction, his kisses were the gentlest thing Cisco ever did experience.

 

“You’re a miracle Cisco,” he mumbled. His tone was like being drizzled in chocolate syrup. And Harry consuming him afterward.

 

Harry slipped Cisco’s vibe glasses back on. In a split second, Harry was swallowed by the shadows. He was gone as quick as he came. Cisco stood in place, at a loss, for a full minute.

 

**«** _Don’t care if he’s guilty don’t care if he’s not_

_He’s good and he’s bad and he’s all that I’ve got_ **»**

 

The Flash finally caught Johnny Quick. In truth, it was Vibe who brought him down, but no one cared about that. They had gotten in a fight. It wasn’t the usual fight. They had said harsh, personal things. It had been sparked by the incidental death of a metahuman. A young woman, probably reminded Harry of his daughter. Cisco and Barry had tried their utmost to get through to her. Harry, in Quick mode, lost it on them. He tried to reach her too at first. But he blamed them for going too easy on her, led her to a fast demise in arrogance.

 

But his words had been a sword to Cisco’s guts. He had told them everything they fought for was useless and naive. He had a point, that nothing they could do would help the metahumans. But they had to try right? Harry had the gall to bring up his brother, mentioned what happened to Ronnie. Cisco regretted telling him about that. Harry used it as ammo, to say they created all the fires they (and he) had to put out. That their city would be better off, if Flash never existed in the first place. It wasn’t true. And they were heroes.

 

He was blinded by self-hatred. Cisco knew about the particle accelerator that Harry had set off. At the time, the bitterness had gotten to him. He’d shouted back, a confused Barry moving so he didn’t stand between him. They punched and shot each other. Cisco said so many things he regretted, about Harry’s late wife and his daughter and his aloneness.

 

Cisco was angry, he was hurt. He fought like a man possessed. He realized what he’d done, when he pinned Harry down. His lip was split, he bled from sliced skin above his eyebrow. He stopped struggling and stared pleadingly at Cisco. He handed Harry over to Barry and didn’t look back.

 

Then Barry saw that he was the doppelganger of Harrison Wells -- it was inevitable. Cisco was afraid of what he might do. He almost came to stand between them. He folded his hands and told himself, he didn’t care anymore.

 

He was also the man, upon entering this Earth, who had saved Barry’s life. This was the man behind the apparent monster who stopped Zoom. For his daughter, for his Earth, sacrificing his integrity to get the job done. Barry hugged him. He gave Cisco a pointed look and left them alone. Cisco had no doubt what that look meant. He knew everything. He had only pretended to be in the dark. Probably to give Cisco the space to figure out what he wanted. Cisco floundered as Harry, tentative like Cisco’s never seen him, approached. He was bleeding, and there were tears in his eyes. Cisco wanted to wrap his arms around Harry and never let go.

 

“Are you satisfied?” Harry asked immediately.

 

“No.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’ve fallen in love, with a quick-witted sinner,” Cisco began, his chest tight. “He’s been bad, he could be good. I would give all I’ve got if he’d love me too.”

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Cisco’s torso. He brought their lips together.

 

“Never doubt me.”

 

_Always quick to have the last word._ That was his Johnny Quick, his Harry Wells, the bane of his existence, and his everything. Cisco kissed him again. Harry melted and poured into him.

 

**«** _I’m begging you please,_

_don’t take that sinner from me_ **»**


End file.
